


Inside a Floppyhead

by modbelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A Floppyhead POV, Drabble, Everything is okay: Cersei has wine, F/M, Implied Ceresi/Jaime, Lancel wants to be a special Jaime stand-in, On LJ first and looking for a vacation home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modbelle/pseuds/modbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Anything about the first time she [Cersei] seduces him [Lancel] into her bed. (Not that I think he needed much convincing...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside a Floppyhead

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to HBO and George R.R. Martin.  
> Repost from lj: [asoiafkinkmeme](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/)  
> Spoilers through A Game of Thrones Season One.

King Robert thought him stupid and useless, Lancel knew, mostly because he’d bellow it at him. Anyway, Robert never made much sense. Who has “shit for brains?” It sounds disgusting, and certainly he’s far too handsome for that to be in his head. Doesn’t matter really, Robert is dead and wrong. Cersei understood his worth. After all, she came to him for help saving the family, entrusting him with the wine. Lancel played his role greatly, if he says so himself, giving the king wine at every opportunity just like Cersei bade him. Now Cersei calls for him. Obviously she trusts him and his abilities. Maybe she even means to reward him for his unflinching service during these difficult times. Quite looks forward to the interesting times ahead; he’s never been part of a real war before. So he shows up outside Cersei’s chambers, and courteously knocks on the door. Gallantry is for all hours even late into the night such as now. “Come in,” he hears Cersei respond. When he enters, she is already dressed for bed in a flowing white nightgown. Her lips red like the Lannister colors sip wine. _Oh to be that goblet; to be that wine down her throat._

“A refill, your grace?” Lancel offers moving towards the wine jug.

Cersei nods, running her finger around the rim of the goblet. “You may call me Cersei, Lancel. We are family after all. Pour some wine for yourself as well,” Cersei instructs him a small smile gracing her lips, “We have matters to discuss.”

After Lancel pours the wine, Cersei takes a seat at the end of her bed and pats the spot next to her. Lancel comes willingly and Cersei inches slightly closer to him on the bed. “You served me faithfully,” Cersei says quietly.

“It was exciting really,” he tells her. He can still see Robert facing the charging boar. Man and boar killing each other. Terrifying and exhilarating all at the same time, and over far too soon. Renly screaming the whole time while Selmy Barristan looked horrified. _I didn’t scream. I was more of a man than those two. Better than that old knight. He’s so old!_

There’s another smile from her, something rather rare. “You were very brave, and turning into quite the man.” He feels proud touching his growing mustache. He knew the facial hair was a good idea, help people see he was a man and not a little boy. It’s why Cersei trusted him to give Robert the wine. Cersei licks the red droplet on her lips. “Come, why don’t you try on Jaime’s armor, and see how it looks? It will be our little secret.” Getting up, Cersei retrieves Jaime’s armor from her wardrobe. He doesn’t expect her to help him put it on, but she does in front of a full length mirror. Her hands stroke his shoulders, stomach, and arms. He holds his breath at the lingering caress above his bellybutton. Looking into the mirror, he sees her hungry gaze and himself as a conquering knight. “It fits. Jaime is the most handsome man in the Seven Kingdoms, and you look a lot like he did at that age,” Cersei tells him. _Jaime has gotten old. I am a bit better looking than him now, though I am not sure about his youth._ He isn’t a fool like Robert thought, so he plays it smooth and doesn’t say anything. Instead he tosses his hair showing off his Jaime haircut, another one of his brilliant ideas. He feels and sees her hand resting on his upper thigh. “Get in bed,” she orders. Lancel smiles to himself as he removes the armor, feeling important. As he climbs into Cersei’s bed, he wonders how Robert never knew Cersei slept with Jaime. _Robert was the one who had shit for brains. Not me. I am going to be special._


End file.
